Adventure Time: A Series Of Songfics
by CVLTheDragonSlayer
Summary: Basically an Adventure Time Songfic, with some Selfcest pairings AND upcoming Righteous Flames. Rated T for swearing, and maybe some violence later. Special thanks to Chester See, JRA, David Choi and some other people for their epic love songs :D
1. FxF: By Chance, You & I

_**A/N: Just some random info you might wanna know before begin reading.**_

_**Song: By Chance (You & I) - J.R.A (Credits to Ryan Higa for introducing me to this song by his 35-min movie, Agents of Secret Stuff. Watch it, it's as good as an American action movie.)  
**_

_**Oops, I think I went off topic a bit!  
**_

_**Pairings: Like I said, FinnxFionna (55%, my personal favorite). :) Also some minor JakexCake (5%, they're kinda cute), Fubblegum (5%, although this one's on top of my black list), Finceline (5%, this one's in my black list too), Marcelee (5%) and Gubblegum (5%). Oh, and Flinn (20%, my second favorite) too!  
**_

_**BG: Takes place after A.T The Second Movie. Finn's singing about his love life, ON THE STAGE :O. But before that, Finn had a flashback moment of his previous and current crushes.  
**_

_**NOTE:**_

_**- Some parts of the song were modified to match the scene.  
**_

_**- A BUNCH OF FLASHBACK SCENES ARE INCLUDED IN THIS STORY!  
**_

_**Most people will say "WHERE DA HECK IS THE SECOND MOVIE?". You'll know what happens in the second movie, right after I finish the first movie. For now, just...enjoy. :D Oh, and, prepare your tissues, folks.  
**_

* * *

It was a night full of stars, beautiful for our friends, Finn the human and Jake the dog. And especially for Finn, because he's going to perform a love song, on the stage. I mean it. THE FREAKING STAGE.

* * *

**The Stage  
**

"Jake, I'm too nervous to sing..." Finn, standing behind the stage, shuddered. 'S'okay Finn, I'm, no, _we're_ by your side. Besides, you wanna impress Fionna, right?" Jake asked his human brother, who flushed and nodded slowly.

"Don't worry about a thing, brother." Jake said, patting on Finn's back trying to comfort his nervous little brother. He was right, there's nothing to worry about. Finn took a deep breath and forced a smile, "Alright then, let's get goin'!" Both of them grinned, and walked out of the stage as the host announced:

"And now, ladies and gentlemen and all of Aaa, for our final act, I give you...Finn the Human and his brother, Jake the Dog!" And everyone clapped their hands, cheering for the human boy and his dog.

* * *

Finn and Jake walk out of the stage, as Finn nervously began to look for his friends. He first noticed his old crush, Princess Bubblegum, waving cheerfully at him while holding Prince Gumball's hand. He chuckled, recalling the old time when he used to save her from the Ice King. Heh, those were good ol' times. Even when she made him cry for like half an hour, but deep inside, all of us know that Finn still has some feelings for the pink Candy Princess.

_**-Flashback-**_

_The skeleton was about to attack the two royals, but he got hit by a giant fireball, and literally turns into a pile of ashes. The fireball shooter was no one else than Finn the human, who PB thought was executed. Her eyes widened as she saw the human boy, alive._

_"F-Finn...?" She asked, still not believing in what she saw. The human boy smiles warmly at her, "Still the ol' PB I know." Finn said. Then he turns to Gumball._

_"PG, get her outta here." He said, knocking out a skeleton with his sword's hilt. "Marshall will clean the way for you."  
_

_**-End of flashback-**_

Then he turned to Marceline and Marshall Lee, they were all like "Go Finnegan!" "I know you can do it man!". He chuckled again, remembering they were, and still his best friends. Finn still even remembered when Jake and him went into Marceline's house and..._**(*throws up* You already know what**** happened.)**_ Then from the land of Aaa, comes Marshall Lee, a perfect match for the Vampire Queen. But Finn gets a little jelly at first when he saw how close they are together.

_**-Flashback- **_

_"Hey, I'm Marshall. Vampire King." Marshall Lee said, offering a handshake from the girl in front of him.  
_

_"Marceline. Vampire Queen." Marceline forced a smile and shakes his hand, while trying not to blush. They started to talk as Finn watched them from behind, a weird and annoying feeling inside his gut. There's something he definately didn't like about Marshall Lee. That guy's being too nice to Marceline.  
_

_**-End of flashback-**  
_

Then everything changed when he met Flame Princess.

Finn wiped a single tear off his cheek, as he recalled how much fun he had with her. She was his crush, his girlfriend, the apple of his eye, the butter of his toast, and the sun of his life. They have been dating for as long as he could remember.

Then he clenched his fists, recalling what happened in that day. A day that he would never forget.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"FIIIINNNNNNNN!" _

_Flame Princess screamed as loud as she could, while being dropped down the ocean by the merciless Ice King. Right at the moment she was about to touch the cold water, Finn arrived at the place on Jake's large back. But...they were just too late._

_Finn ran pass the Ice King and looked at the ocean. But he couldn't see anything, but smoke. The young hero felt his heart is about to explode.  
_

_He couldn't believe it. He couldn't accept the truth.  
_

_His princess is gone.  
_

_And he's going to make her murderer pay for what he've done.  
_

_Drawing his Demon Sword, Finn turns to the Ice King, his ocean blue eyes turning crimson. Both of them knew one thing: Simon Petrikov will be killed by Finn the human, right here, right now.  
_

_**-End of flashback-**_**  
**

Since then, Finn hated every second of his life. He lay down, cried, slapped himself, yelled out random things, screamed, moaned and did anything he could do. But he just couldn't bring her back. Fortunately for the young hero, the most magical thing in the world happened to him. But shortly after Flame Princess was brought back to life..

Then Finn tried to prevent himself from crying, when he recalls another day, that he could never forget.

**_-Flashback- _**

_"Flame Princess, I suggest you should never see this runt again." Flame King said, his eyes filled with anger.  
_

_"No! Dad, you can't do this to me! Finn, help me!" Flame Princess cried as the Fire Kingdom's soldiers began to tear them apart. Their bodies were being dragged further and further from each other's, but their hands were still linked together tightly.  
_

_"I'm sorry, my little girl, but this is for your own good." Flame King said as he pushes Finn away from his daughter and walks away, the heartbroken princess in his arms. As he opens his eyes, Finn took one final, painful look at his sun before he completely passes out.  
_

_"Finn..." Flame Princess's voice echoed in his head. "I'm so sorry..." A single tear dropped down from the heartbroken human's face.  
_

_Was he destined to not be with her?  
_

_**-End of flashback-**_

Yes, the Flame King forced Finn and Flame Princess to break up, because he doesn't want his daughter to get killed for the second time. He also didn't like the "Prince" Finn really much, like his daughter do.

Finn cried, since the moment their hands were seperated from each other's. He cry and cry all the time, since the sun of his life was gone. He once even tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff. Luckily that his brother, Jake, came in time and grabbed him before the human boy let himself fall into the ocean.

Even when Flame Princess is not here to cheer him up, even when they are seperated from each other, forever, the young hero still know one thing: She will _always, always_ be in his heart. _**(*sobs* I never thought that I can write this good...)**__**  
**_

But since he and Jake went to the land of Aaa, his subconscious told him to stop crying over Flame Princess and move on.

He always thought this would never happen to him.

It broke Finn's heart when he realized, that he was the last human in the world, the last of his kind. But he stopped being pessimistic like he always had, since he met Fionna. She has light blue eyes like him, wears a cute white hat with bunny ears, and the most important thing, she is _human_. _A real_ _human_.

Finn always felt a weird feeling inside his gut, whenever he's near Fionna. And he never thought, _never_ thought that he had, somehow developed a huge crush on Fionna, since their first met.

Well, not exactly. It wasn't just a silly crush like he had on Bubblegum, and not like a best-friendship like Marceline. It was almost the same as Flame Princess. Fionna reminded him so much of her. Then one day he realized what the weird feeling was...

It was a little thing, called love at first sight. Yes, Finn had somehow fallen in love with Fionna. He knew, but never confessed it to anyone.

Until now.

* * *

"Citizens of Ooo," Finn nervously said on his mic, "Before singing, I just want to say one thing: This song is dedicated to a very special person to me." Some "aww"'s can be heard coming from the audience. "Jake, are you there?" Finn asked, drawing his favorite guitar.

"I'm right around the corner, bro. Good luck!" Jake whispered and gave his sibling a thumbs up.

Taking a couple of deep breathes, Finn begins to sing:

_**(Here's the link to the song: watch?v=BxDTVYUZl08)**_

_Hi,_

_Girl, you just caught my eye,  
_

_Thought I should give it a try, and get your name and your number,_

_Go grab some lunch, and eat some cucumbers...  
_

_Why? Did I say that? I don't know why...  
_

_But you're smilin' and it's something I like, on your face, yeah, it suits you...  
_

_Girl, we connect like we have Bluetooth...  
_

_I don't know why I'm drawn to you,  
_

_Could you be the other one, so we'd equal two?  
_

_And this is all based on a lucky chance, that you'd rather add then subtract...  
_

Pausing for a second to take a breath, Finn smiled warmly and continues:_  
_

_You and I...Could be like Sonny and Cher...Honey and bears...Ooooohhh..._

_And You and I, could be like Aladdin and Jasmine, let's make it happen...  
_

_La la la la la la la la la...  
_

Bubblegum stood still, her pink long hair blew in the wind. _So this is Finn's hidden talent, huh?_ She asked herself._  
_

_Hey,_

_How've you been? I know that's been a while...  
_

_Are you tired 'cause you're bein' on my mind, runnin' thousands and thousands of miles?  
_

_Sorry, I know that line's out of style...  
_

_But you!  
_

_You look so beautiful on this starry night...  
_

_Lovin' the way the moonlight catches your eye, 'n your smile...  
_

_I'm captivated...Your beauty is timeless, never outdated...  
_

"He's got some skills." Marshall whispered to Marceline, who nodded and flushed as the human boy turns to her.

_I don't know why I'm drawn to you,  
_

_Could you be the other one, so we'd equal two?_

___And this is all based on a lucky chance, that you'd rather add then subtract..._...

Fionna stood still, letting her long golden hair blow in the wind. She was thinking. _Who might Finn be singing about? It can't be Flame Princess, she's already gone._

_You and I...Could be like Sonny and Cher...Honey and bears...Ooooohhh..._

_And You and I, could be like Aladdin and Jasmine, let's make it happen...  
_

The human girl suddenly remembers something._  
_

_**-Flashback- **_

_"Finn, what the nuts dude? I was gonna reach Tier 2 with Flame Prince!" Fionna shouted at Finn, who replied, "Because I don't trust him."  
_

_"Oh, I see what's goin' on here. You're totally JEALOUS!" Fionna exclaimed. "Am not! I just, don't like the way he looks at you! It just makes me feel...weird!" Finn said, trying to hide his jealousy. "That's jealousy, hon." The human girl grinned. _

_"Argh, I already told you! I'm not jealous! I'M WEIRD!" Finn exclaimed, stretching his arms out.  
_

_"Whatever! I don't have time to talk to losers like you, I've got a date! NOW STAY OUTTA MY WAY!" Fionna shouted angrily as she pushes her used-to-be best friend away. **(That wasn't a nice thing to do, Fionna. Especially when you're a heroine.)**  
_

_**-Flashback end-**_**  
**

Could it be? Was Finn singing about _her?_

_Oh, babe...  
_

_It's been two years, since that special day...  
_

_When I asked you, on our first date...  
_

_Well, I guess it's safe to say, that...  
_

Fionna smiled.

_You and I...Could be like Sonny and Cher...Honey and bears...Ooooohhh..._

___And You and I, could be like Aladdin and Jasmine, we made it happen..._

_____La la la la la la la la la..._

Fionna turns her head down, trying to hide her burning cheeks.

_Just let me say..._

_You look so beautiful on our latest date...  
_

Finally, Finn stopped playing and opens his eyes, just to see the crowd cheering for him.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, DUDE!" Marshall Lee & Marceline screamed.

"Good job, Finn!" Billy The Hero salutes Finn, making the human's eyes widen.

"Way to go, Finny!" Peebles waved at her used-to-be hero, making him blush a bit.

"Thank you! Thank you all for supporting me!" Finn raised a hand & waved back at his best friends.

* * *

**Later that night...**

"Dude, where did you come up with that song? It's so freakin' epic!" Jake asked his brother, still excited. "I don't know! It just came to me!" Finn said, a bit annoyed. Then someone's voice made him blush.

"Hey, Finn?" Fionna asked behind him, "Can I talk to you? In private?" "Uhh..." Finn scratches his head, still not knowing what to say.

"Oh, he would _love _to! And I have to go see Cake!" Jake pushes Finn closer to Fionna, then runs away to the tree house. "Jake, wait!" Finn yelled after him, blushing madly. But he's already running away, laughing like crazy.

"Just come over here, big guy." Fionna said in a seductive voice, making the young hero blush even more.

* * *

**With Jake & Cake **

"Hey babe, I'm home!" Jake said as he jumps into the treehouse and slams the door. "Whazzup, Jakey. So did my set-up plan work?" Cake asked, turning to her boyfriend. "Perfecto." Jake grinned, giving her a big thumbs up. "Shall we go check on them?" He asked.

"Totally. They'd be making out right now." And with that, the two magical animals left home and go after their human siblings.

* * *

**With Finn & Fionna  
**

"So...Who were you singing 'bout on the stage?" Fionna asked Finn, although she already knew the answer, playing with her fingers. "Well..." Finn scratches his head again, feeling embarrased. "Well what?" The human girl leaned in closer to the human boy's face, making him blush harder and harder.

"I-It's you." Finn can feel his cheeks burning.

"Heh, I knew all along it was me. Come here and gimme a hug, you cutie!" Fionna giggled cutely and pull Finn into a bear hug, making Finn's face grow hotter and hotter. "F-Fionna...Y-You're so warm..." He stuttered, returning the hug.

"You know what, Finn?" Fionna said as she pulled back from the hug, "You forgot one little thing."

"What is it?" A now-calmed-down Finn asked nervously.

"_This_." Fionna smiled as she leaned in and pressed her pink lips against Finn's.

At first Finn was suprised, but then he calms down and moved his hands down Fionna's back, kissing her back. Her lips aren't sweet like Bubblegum's, cold like Marceline's, hot like Flame Princess', but good in their own way.

Right around the corner, two magical animals were watching them, with "Mission accomplished" faces.

"That's just so sweet." Cake said, smiling warmly.

"Aw, forget this." Jake sighed and jumps on top of his girlfriend as they start to make out. So there Finn and Jake were, making out with the girls of their dream.

And nothing, I mean _nothing_, can tear them apart.

* * *

_**A/N: So, whaddaya think about my latest one-shot Songfic? Good, bad, sad, awful, or epic? Well you better RATE AND REVIEW RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW! OR ELSE! *Pulls out chainsaw***_


	2. Another FxF: I'm Falling For You

_**A/N:**_

_**Cowboy: So, wut is tis' supposed to be?**_

_**Me: Well, this one-shot is about Finn singing a song about his best friend Fionna, who he had somehow fallen for. But unfortunately, she already got a boyfriend...Oh, and this DOES NOT have anything to do with A.T The Movie, OR A.T The Second Movie. BUT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THEIR GENDER-SWAPPED VERSIONS ARE STILL DATING! Except for Flame Princess, who broke up with Finn *gasps* and Flame Prince, who's dating Fionna *gasps again*. And by the way, Finn's 16. Also, the worlds of Ooo and Aaa have collided together.  
**_

_**Cowboy: Awesume...Wut's the song's name, then?**_

_**Me: It's "I'm Falling For You" by Chester See.**_

_**Cowboy: Who tha fuck is that?**_

_**Me: WHAT? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW CHESTER? ALMOST THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS HIM AND THE BAND YTF LEGACY!**_

_**Cowboy: Chill out, lad! I wuz jus askin'!  
**_

_**Me: Bah, why am I even bothering talking to you? Just start reading already!**_

_**Characters in this songfic:  
**_

_**- Major appearance: Finn and Fionna  
**_

_**- Minor appearance: Jake, Cake, Beemo, Flame Prince and Flame Princess.  
**_

_**- Mentioned: Marceline, Marshall Lee, Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball.  
**_

_**NOTE: **_

_**Bold Italic = Mysterious voice/ Author's note  
**_

_Italic = Finn's mind/ Flashback/ Finn singing  
_

_**Also, I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR THE SONG! IF I OWN AT, WOULD I BE STILL WRITIN' FANFICS?**  
_

* * *

**In Finn and Jake's treehouse (Finn's P.O.V)  
**

"Hey, Finn! I'm, uh...out for a while to, uhm...see Cake! And be sure not to do weird stuff like Beemo does when I'm not around!" Jake said to me, about to leave the treehouse. "Don't worry, Jake! I'm not 5 years old anymore!" I replied, forcing a weak smile at my yellow-fur brother. He grinned and then steps out of the treehouse, running away as fast as he can. "Oh, and..." He shouted, "...try your best not to cry over Flame Princess again!"

"DUDE!" I yelled back, embarrased and mad at the same time, "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M OVER HER!" _**(Or DID you?) **_Then I tried to go after Jake to beat him up, but he's already running away, laughing like crazy. *sigh* dogs.

I took a deep sigh, then returned to the treehouse and sat down on my comfy bed, staring blankly at the window. Now that Marshall's got Marceline, Gumball had been going out with Peebles lately, and even Jake's dating Cake, I feel like a loser. A, freaking, loser.

I've lost so many girls in my life. First, PB rejected me and made me cry for half an hour. Then, Marceline told me that we can't go out, which broke my heart. And then, just four days ago, Flame Princess broke up with me, saying that she needs some time. And now...That god damn Flame Prince had took away my best friend along with Jake, since I was just a little boy.

Her name was Fionna, Fionna the _human. _Yes, she was a human. She has a long, beautiful blonde hair, wears clothes just like me, and we used to play in the woods together. She was brave, heroic, funny, emotinal, nice, adorable, and cute. Overall, she was..._perfect._

Then one day, a Fire Elemental came into the scene. His name was Flame Prince, my arch rival. He and Fionna became friends really fast, which had suprised me. But that day, was the most terrible day in my whole life. The day when he took Fionna away from me.

Since then, Fionna wasn't the Fionna that I used to know anymore. Now, in front of my eyes, instead of an adorable and brave heroine, was a bad and mean girl.

**Nobody's P.O.V **

Finn took a deep and sad sigh, his eyes still fixed at the window. It had already been five weeks since Fionna and Flame Prince start dating. It broke our young hero's heart to see his best friend and his arch rival, under a tree,...making out.

_**-Flashback- **_

_"Fionna, why?" Finn asked his best friend, his eyes filled up with tears, "Why did you leave me? I thought we were supposed to be best friends..."  
_

_"Because, now you're simply a big jerk." Fionna chuckled, her back facing Finn's face, her hands on her hips. Finn took a deep breath, then released every courage he had left:_

_"Fionna...You've changed alot since you start dating Flame Prince..."  
_

_"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF ME AND FLAME PRINCE!" NOT-Fionna exclaimed, punching her used-to-be best friend in his face, making Finn kneels down. He then gasped. She would never swear at him or punch him in the face before, even when she's furious! "Fionna...please...just-"  
_

_"I SAID, SHUT THE HELL UP!" The human girl in the black coat yelled again, punching the human boy once again, this time in his left eye. "NOW STAY OUTTA MY WAY!" And NOT-Fionna walked over Finn's arm towards the door, leaving the heartbroken hero lying on the ground as he starts to cry silently.  
_

_**-End of flashback-**_**  
**

"What can I do now?" Finn whispered to himself, as a tear begins to form on his eye.

_**"Pssst, Finn..."**_The mysterious voice called him.

_Not you again...Just leave me alone...  
_

_**Nah, I'm here to help you get over Flame Princess. **  
_

_Haven't I told you already? I, AM, ALREADY, OVER, FLAME, PRINCESS!  
_

_**Right, right...So, Finn, 'bout your new crush.** **  
**_

_So you already knew, huh?  
_

_**Heck, I know everything about you. ANYWAY, a little song might help ya forget 'bout** **your problems with girls****.**_

_Fine then...**  
**_

And then, taking the mysterious voice in his head's advice, Finn grabs his dark blue guitar, and begins to play simple notes. Then, the notes begin to form into a sad song. And shortly later, Finn begins to sing, his voice sad and dramatic:_**  
**_

_I don't wanna tell you that, I long to see your face..._

_...I'm scared, it might scare you, away...  
_

_...And I don't wanna tell you that, sometimes I think of you, and smile...  
_

_...'Cause time with you, is time enough, for now...  
_

_...But I don't know how...long...I can stick around, and be...just another friend, time 'n time again, and hold my tongue...  
_

_I don't know how...long...before it breaks me down, inside...and all my strength, has gone away...  
_

_...And it's too late, when I say:...  
_

Finn closed his eyes, imagining a picture of Fionna in front of him, then continues:

_...that I'm fallin', for you...  
_

_...I'm fallin', for you...  
_

_I'm tryin' hard to be myself, but I always seem, to fail...  
_

_...I'm afraid I'm not the guy, you knew, so well...  
_

_'Cause every time I'm near you, I just...seem to lose my head...  
_

_...And spend my time admiring, instead...  
_

_But I don't know how...long...I can stick around, and be...just another friend, time 'n time again, and hold my tongue...  
_

___...I don't know how...long...before it breaks me down, inside...and all my strength, has gone away..._  


___...And it's too late, before I say:...  
_

___...That I'm fallin', for you...  
_

___I'm fallin', for you..._

Opening his ocean blue eyes, Finn sang louder:

_...I'm torn between the chances for everything, and a price, that I can't pay!...  
_

_...Losin' you is something I'd never choose, so I'll just have to wait!...  
_

_...But it kills me, every day!  
_

_...  
_

_...I'm fallin', for you!...  
_

___...I'm fallin', for you!..._

_____...I'm fallin', for you!_...  


___...I'm fallin', for you...  
_

Frowning again, the blonde hero sang the last part:_  
_

_I don't wanna tell you that, sometimes I think of you...and smile... _

Taking a relaxed sigh, Finn puts his guitar down and lies on his bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, again. He was too stressed to notice his talking game console and his brother outside, grinning.

**Meanwhile, outside the treehouse... **

"Record completed, Jake!" Beemo whispered as he slips down from Jake's arms and landed on the soft grass. "Oh man, Fionna's gonna love this video! I can't believe I helped my bro on getting a chick!" Jake screamed excitedly, but silently to prevent Finn from hearing him. "C'mon Beemo, let's go to Flame Prince's place!" And the magical dog with his little game console friend were on their way to the so-called Flame Prince's house.

* * *

**At Flame Prince's house, after he went out...  
**

_Knock! Knock! _

"I'll be right there!" Fionna exclaimed as she runs to the door and frowns. "Jake, why're you here?"

"Oh, uhm, Finn kinda, wrote this song, and I thought it was pretty good. And you're also the musical one, so..." Jake stuttered, raising Beemo. "Fine then...Put him there." Fionna frowns even more at the word "Finn", then points to the table.

"BMO on!" Beemo exclaimed as his screen starts to flash, and then shows a picture of Finn holding his favorite guitar. Fionna frowned and clenched her fists, and Jake shakes his head.

"Why are you guys _forcing _me to watch him sing?" She said, annoyed. "Just watch and see for yourself." Jake chuckled, about to leave the burning house.

**After Fionna watches the whole video... **

"See, Fionna? That wasn't so bad." Beemo said, his screen turns back to a little kid's face. "..." The blonde heroine was now speechless _**(You probably know why, right?)**_. "Fionna?" Beemo asked again, a bit worried.

"Oh! I gotta go." Fionna shakes her head, snapping back into reality. She then quickly runs back to her and Cake's treehouse, leaving Beemo there, dumbfounded. Suddenly, as if he just figured it out, a sly grin appeared on the little game console's face. He then runs quickly back to Finn and Jake's treehouse to tell Jake the good news.

* * *

**At Fionna and Cake's treehouse...  
**

"Hey Cake!" Fionna exclaimed as she kicks the door open. "Oh, Fi. You're back." Cake said in a sad tone, still not looking at her sister. She had always been sad, since Fionna became Flame Prince's girlfriend and started living with him. Fionna ignored this and jumps upstairs, leaving her cat sister dumbfounded. Who knows that the blonde heroine about to do one thing, that's going to change her back to her old self. _**(IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN...)**_

A moment later, Fionna jumped down, a note in her hand. "Hey Fionna, why did you come ba-" Cake stopped in the middle and gasped. Now, right in front of her was not a mean girl in black clothes, but her sister, back to her old style as an adventuress, with a blue T-shirt, blue skirt, white socks and black shoes.

"Fionna...? You're..." Cake stuttered, still not believing in what, or _who _she saw. "You got it right, sis. I'm totally back to adventurin'! I just have two things left to do." The blonde girl smiled as she dashed through the treehouse's door, once again leaving the white cat dumbfounded. Then, just like she just figured the whole thing out, Cake raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"My lil' sister's about to have a new boyfriend..." She whispered excitedly.

**Minutes later, at Flame Prince's house... **

"Ah, what a beautiful day..." Flame Prince took a deep and relaxed sigh as he walks home. "Hm? What's this?" He asked himself, picking a note near his house up. It reads:

_-Dear Flame Prince,-_

_Since I started going out with you, I've stopped adventuring for a long time, and that sucks, because I loved adventuring and kicking monster butts._

_Since I started going out with you, Cake has always been crying. That sucks, too, because I loved my sister, and I don't want her to be sad.  
_

_Since I started going out with you, a certain friend of mine has been heartbroken. And that, is NOT, GOOD, AT, ALL.  
_

_Flame Prince, I only have one thing to say left: We're done!  
_

_-Not sincerely, Fionna-  
_

"..." Flame Prince was now speechless, squeezing the small note tightly, turning it into ashes. "That god damn human boy..." He grumbled.

"...Flame Prince?" The fire prince turns back, just to see a young Fire Elemental girl standing behind him. "Oh. It's just you." He sighed as Flame Princess sat down by him.

_**(I'll leave the rest of Flame Princess and Flame Prince's moment to you guys. :D)**_

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Finn and Jake's treehouse... ****  
**

"Hey, Jake! Is Finn home?" Fionna asked Jake, who jumped up and down in awe when he saw her in her old style. "Yes! He's inside waitin' for you!" Both the bulldog and Beemo screamed excitedly. "Here, lemme give you a hand!" Jake added, pushing Fionna inside the treehouse then closes the door.

"Oh my Glob, oh my Glob, oh my Glob!" He screamed again, just like a maniac.

**With Finn and Fionna...  
**

"Well, I guess I'm just not good enough for her..." Finn sighed, his eyes still fixed on the window.**  
**

"Jake! OPEN THE DOOR, NOW!" A soft, feminine and familiar voice snaps Finn back to reality. He hops out of his bed and jumps downstairs. Could it be?

"...Fionna? Is that really you?" He stuttered as he saw his best friend, in her old self again. "Oh, hi Finn!" Fionna smiled sheepishly, her cheeks getting redder and redder. "But...why did you..." Finn stuttered again, still not believing the truth. "Yep! I'm once again back to adventurin'! And you know why?" The human girl smiled again, taking a step towards her best friend.

"Because of _you_, Finn. _You _were the one who changed me back." Fionna said in her sweetest tone, her hand on Finn's cheek. "Fionna...I..." Finn was cut off as Fionna pulls him into a warm embrace, a tear falling down from her eye.

"Finn...I'm sorry...for everything I said to you..." She whispered softly into his eye.

"No..._I_ am the one who have to say sorry..." Finn whispered, his arms now wrapped tightly around Fionna's back. The two humans stayed like that for a long time, neither of them spoke.

As they finally seperated, Fionna asked, "Finn, can I tell you something?"

"You don't need to say it. I already knew you love me." Finn chuckled, as the two humans leaned into eachother closer, closer and closer...until their lips collided, passionately. Finn's arms wrapped tightly around Fionna's waist, and her hands were threw around his neck. They were both happy together, knowing that they've just found their future soul mate.

Watching their make out session, was a yellow bulldog and his girlfriend, a white cat. They were smiling happily at their siblings.

* * *

_**A/N:  
**_

_**Cowboy: HOLY DINGLEBERRIES, THAT WUZ EPIC!  
**_

_**Me: I know, right?  
**_

_**Cowboy: So...can ye tell the audience 'bout the characters' endin's? **_

_**Me: *sigh* I'd have let them guess by themselves, but whatever...  
**_

_**- Finn and Fionna: After their make out session they've decided to go out, making every princes and princesses in Ooo & Aaa jealous. But mostly the two LSP's.  
**_

_**- Flame Prince and Flame Princess: After Flame Princess found out about Flame Prince & Fionna's breakup, she had decided to replace Fionna. You know what that means...!  
**_

_**- PB & PG, Marshall and Marceline, Jake and Cake: They were still dating as usual. No breakups or special events.  
**_

_**- Beemo: *insert Forever Alone face here* XD!  
**_

_**Me: Anything else you wanna know?  
**_

_**Cowboy: Yesh. Wut will tha next songfic be 'bout?  
**_

_**Me: *sigh* I can only give you guys one word: PBxPG.  
**_

_**Cowboy: *gasps excitedly*  
**_

_**Me: Anything else?  
**_

_**Cowboy: Yesh. I hav one mor request.  
**_

_**Me: *sigh* What is it then?  
**_

_**Cowboy: Can ye get off yo chair for a while?  
**_

_**Me: MOTHERFUCKING NO! *Grabs AK-47*  
**_

_**Cowboy: NO NO NO, WAIT! I WAS JUST JOKIN-*Got shot*  
**_


	3. PBxPG: Losing You

_**A/N:**_

_**Cowboy: Yo chuvulam, is tis' the PBxPG chapter you've been talkin' 'bout?**_

_**Me: Yup! And it's my first fanfic that focuses on Gumball and Bubblegum's relationship. That's all the information I can give you. Oh, and there's some minor Marcelee too. But the worst part is...it also got some minor Fubblegum. :(  
**_

_**Cowboy: O...kay...**_

_**Me: *sigh* ANYWAY...**_

_**Major characters: Prince Gumball, Princess Bubblegum and Marshall Lee.**_

_**Minor characters: Peppermint Maid, Peppermint Butler and Marceline.  
**_

_**Mentioned/ Only appeared in dreams: Hunson Abadeer, Finn.  
**_

_**Song: I'm Losing You, another epic and sad song, written and sung by the most talented YTF member, Chester See :D**_

_**Cowboy: Ye gay bro?  
**_

_**Me: NO, YOU FRIGGIN' IDIOT! IT'S NOT CALLED GAY, IT'S BROMANCE! Anyway...  
**_

_**NOTES:**_

_**- This chapter acts as an alternate, darker ending of Adventure Time The Movie. It means that if you follow this ending, Finn would remain dead, and the gang will have to deal with the bad guys without him. Sorry :(  
**_

_**- ALL OF THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS WILL NOT FOLLOW ANY OF MY FANFICS' OR ANY OTHER PEOPLE'S FANFICS' STORYLINES! But the couples still remain the same. Also, I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  
**_

_- Italic = Prince Gumball/ 's mind/ singing/ 's dream / Marshall Lee's mind/ Flashback / Strong emotions  
_

_**- Bold Italic = Author's note/ Sounds  
**_

_**Enjoy :D Oh, and, be sure to prepare your tissues, once again. BECAUSE I BET YOU'RE GONNA CRY A LOT AFTER YOU READ THIS!  
**_

* * *

_"Gumball?" Bubblegum asked sweetly. "Yes, Bonnibell?" Gumball asked back, squeezing the Candy Princess' hand tightly. _

_"I have something important to tell you...that..."  
_

**_Ring! Ring! Ring! _**

Shutting his alarm clock off, Prince Gumball opens his eyes and sat up instantly. He was getting used to this. He began to have crazy dreams about Princess Bubblegum like that one, since she left the Candy Kingdom in tears.

"Mister Gumball! Are you alright? I heard you scream while you sleep." Peppermint Maid ran into Gumball's room, hoping that her ruler is okay. "I'm okay...I just need time to rest..." Gumball sighed as he sat down on his bed, his eyes fixed at the wooden floor. Noticing her ruler's bad condition, pessimistic to be exact, the little maid stepped out of the room, leaving him alone for a minute.

Back to Prince Gumball, a single tear dropped down from his eye as he recalls what happened yesterday.

_**-Flashback- **_

_"What?" Gumball asked again, not believing in what the pink princess just said to him.  
_

_"I know, but it's for your own good." Bubblegum repeated, stepping out of the door. But before she can leave, the Candy Prince grabbed her by the wrist.  
_

_"I am not letting you go, Bonnibell." He said stubbornly, grasping her hand. "No...you have to..." Bubblegum mumbled under her throat, not letting herself burst into tears. "No, I am NOT letting you go!" He shouted again, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
_

_"M'lady, it's time to go." Peppermint Butler said shortly, not wanting to ruin his ruler's moment. Pulling back from the hug, Princess Bubblegum gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek, and whispers her final words, before saying goodbye:  
_

_"I still love you, Gumball..."  
_

_And with that, the Candy Royal Carriage left the Candy Palace, leaving the heartbroken monarch at his door. Falling down to his knees, Gumball continues to stare blankly towards the direction that his princess had left.  
_

_**-End of flashback-**  
_

_"How is this even possible?" _

_"How could she leave me like this?"_

_"Why did she do this to me?"_

_"What did I do wrong?"_

_"How can I get her back now?"_

Those stupid questions kept making the prince's head go total nuts. He sat on his bed, walked around his room, messed up his pink hair, banged his head into the wall, sweated, cried, sobbed, sniffed, and did everything he could to forget about Bonnibell Bubblegum. But they were all useless. Finally, the Candy Prince had decided to go get advices about breaking up from one of his friends, who had lived more than 1000 years.

* * *

**At Marshall Lee's house...  
**

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Who's there?" Marshall shouted, ru- I mean, floating downstairs to open the door, just to see his candy friend standing in front of him. "Oh, it's just you, Bubba. Lemme guess...Got some relationship troubles with your Bubblegum?"

"How did you..." Gumball stuttered, but he was cut off by the Vampire King. "I can also tell that you were cryin'." Marshall chuckled, pointing to the Candy Prince's puffy and red eyes. "Anyway, we're getting a little off topic here. Any useful break up tips?" Gumball asked, quickly changing back to the main topic.

"Oh, well..." Marshall Lee lowers his voice, "...do you remember Marceline?"

"Yeah, Marceline the Vampire Queen. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think her dad Hunson Abadeer forced you two to...break up..." Gumball said slowly, remembering that his vampire friend had gone through this situation, too. "So...what did you do to forget about her?"

"I guess playin' a little song might help you forget about your problems with relationships..." Marshall sucks his tears up, while pointing at a nearby piano. "Thanks..." Gumball whispered, walking towards the instrument, then sits down.

_"Let's hope this works."_

He sniffs then puts his pink hands on the keyboard, and begins to play a sad song.

_That day, I heard you praying,_

_...I can't believe, what I heard you saying,  
_

_...You were asking for the strength, to leave...  
_

Marshall sat down on his couch, preventing himself from bursting into tears.

_...Last morning, you didn't say goodbye..._

_...You wouldn't even look me, in the eye...  
_

_You shut that door, and I couldn't breath...  
_

_Now, I'm the one, down on my knees...  
_

_...Asking for the strength, I need!...  
_

_**-Marshall Lee's flashback-  
**_

_"You...Get the hell out of my sight!" The Lord of Evil exclaimed, smacking Marshall in his face. "Dad, please, don't hurt him!..." Marceline fell on her knees and begged her father, which was NOT a thing that vampires and demons are supposed to do. "I SAID, NO!" Hunson yelled furiously at his daughter, whose tears began to form in her eyes. "TAKE HIM TO THE DUNGEON!" He shouted again, as the Nightosphere guards come out of nowhere, grabbing Marshall's arms and pulling him away from Marceline. Forever.  
_

_"MARCELINE!" Tears began to form in Marshall's eyes.  
_

_"MARSHALL!" Marceline cried, her tears kept flowing faster and faster.  
_

_But their tears were all useless against the cruel and evil, Hunson Abadeer.  
_

_**-End of Marshall Lee's flashback-**_**  
**

The Vampire King took a sad sigh.

_It's not in my power, to turn back the hours, or make this song matter, to you...  
_

_...If love is the reason, then why are you leaving me now?...  
_

_What can I do?...  
_

_...I'm losing you!...  
_

_...I'm losing you...  
_

_...  
_

"Glob, dammit...why does that guy always have to make me so sad?" Marshall Lee whispered under his throat. Ignoring this, Gumball continued.

_I saw you stood up and dry your eyes,_

_...It took some time, before you came inside...  
_

_I knew that, you had made up your mind...  
_

_..._

_You said your heart, was somewhere else..._

_...I wasn't sure exactly how you felt...  
_

_But, there was something missing, that you had to find...  
_

_...  
_

_I told you that, I understood...  
_

_...only 'cause, I knew I should...!  
_

_...  
_

Marshall, whose eyes were fixed on the ceiling, and Gumball, who stopped singing for a moment, sob as they recalls how much fun they had with Marceline and Bubblegum._  
_

_...It's not in my power, to turn back the hours, or make this song matter, to you...  
_

_...If love is the reason, then why are you leaving me now?...  
_

_What can I do?...  
_

_...I'm losing you!...  
_

___...I'm losing you..._

...

The heartbroken prince continued, this time louder and more dramatic.

___...Well, I know that, time takes control, of the wheel,...  
_

___...but right now I feel, like nothing can heal!...  
_

___...Losing...  
_

___...You...  
_

___...  
_

___I'm losing you...!  
_

___...I'm losing you!...  
_

___...I'm losing you...  
_

___..._

* * *

"...You done yet, man?" Marshall asked, wiping his tears away, refusing to show the Candy Prince that he was crying. "Yeah..." Gumball whispered, still sniffing._  
_

"Look, Gumball, if you really love Bonnibell, don't be like me, sitting around all day and forgetting about the past. Just go talk to her. And say "I'm sorry" if you have to." The Vampire King suggested, calling his best friend by his first name for the very first time, "Who knows she might come back to you."

"...Really?" Gumball asked as his best friend nodded in reply. "Thanks, bro." He smiled as the two best friends pulled each other into a bro hug. "No problem man, it's what bros do for each other." Marshall laughed slightly. "Now, go get your girl, dude!" He forced a smile as he watched the Candy Prince runs outside. Marshall sighed.

"At least he had someone to love..." The Vampire King mumbled, walking into his house again, trying to prevent himself from crying again. _**Whoosh! **_Right at the moment when he turns around, a dark figure appears and begins to form a human-like teenager girl with pale skin, long midnight black hair, and a pair of sharp fangs.

"What the...No...It can't be..." The Vampire King gasped, stepping backwards, not believing in wha-I mean, _who _he saw. Standing right in front of him, was the one and only Vampire Queen herself.

* * *

"...Marceline?" He stuttered, still not believing the truth.

"S'up, Marsh." The Vampire Queen smiled as she let herself fall into Marshall's arms, once again felt warmed in his chest.

"Did you...escape the Nightoshphere?" He asked, squeezing his long and pale arms around her back. "I know, right? Call me crazy." Marceline chuckled, pulling back from the hug. "How about I just call you beautiful?" Marshall smiled back, noticing the Queen's flushed cheeks.

"Oh, just stop it already, Marshall." She said sheepishly. "Ha, make me." Marshall Lee crossed his arms playfully. "Fine, you asked for it!" Marceline exclaimed joyfully, jumping into her boyfriend and pressed her lips against his.

Marshall was suprised at first, but then he calmed down and kissed Marceline back, using his arms to embrace her tightly.

_"Thanks for bringing her back, Gumball...I owe you a big one..."_

* * *

**With Prince Gumball  
**

_"Dammit, I knew I should've __used my hove__rcraft!"_

After jumping through the blue portal that leads to Ooo, without any help, Prince Gumball ran as fast as he can to the Candy Kingdom. His candy skin were melting due to the extreme heat by the sun, but he didn't care at all. All he cared about right now, was Bonnibell Bubblegum.

_***huff* *puff* *huff* *puff***_

"Must...keep...running..." Gumball breathed heavily as he began to run slower and slower. "Come on Gumball, you're almost there..." He said to himself while approaching the pink and sugary Candy Kingdom. "Finally...there it is..." He knelt down, using all of his remaining strength to reach the Candy Palace, ignoring the shocked Candy People.

_**Knock! Knock! **_

"Who's there?" A familiar voice can be heard inside the palace. Then, the door opens, and there stands a small, red-white Candy Person, who happens to be the so-called Peppermint Butler._**  
**_

"Oh, isn't it Prince Gumball!" He exclaimed, concerned and suprised at the same time, while looking at the exhausted Candy Prince. "Here, let me help you get inside."

"No, thanks..." Gumball raised a hand. "...I can still walk on my own..." He then stands up, wiping off the dust in his clothes. His skin were returning to its normal condition. "Anyway, where's Bonnibell?" Gumball asked. "Oh, Mistress Bonnibell! She is in her room." The butler lowers his voice. "Ever since she left your kingdom, she has been locking herself in her room and cried for days, and I always hear her sniffing when I came to visit her..."

Prince Gumball stood still, completely stunned.

"...And that's why I'm glad you're here!" Pep But's expression instantly changes from sad to happy. "Maybe you're the only one who can help Mistress Bonnibell out. Please..." He begged.

"Thanks, Peppermint Butler. I'll see what I can do." Gumball said while walking upstairs.

* * *

**In Princess Bubblegum's room**

_***sniff* **_

Princess Bubblegum were still sitting on her bed, crying. She cried and cried all the time since the moment she went back to Ooo. Now, her hero's gone. Executed by the used-to-be love of her life. Now, she had nobody to love._**  
**_

Or does she?_**  
**_

"BONNIBELL!" Gumball shouted, kicking the door open as the pink princess turns back to stare at him. She then stands up, her eyes were still puffy from crying.

"W-What are you..." Gumball stepped backwards but stopped when Bubblegum buried her face into his chest.

"Gumball...I'm sorry..." She sniffed. Gumball was confused at first, but then he calmed down and pull the Candy Princess closer.

"I'm sorry too..." He whispered softly. "...I should've known..." _**(Fun fact: Gumball's talking about Finn & Bubblegum's relationship.)**_

"Forgive me, please?"_**  
**_

Bubblegum chuckled and leaned closer into her boyfriend's face, ignoring the prince's flushed cheeks. She leaned in closer, closer and closer...until their lips finally met, passionately. They stayed like that for minutes, until they finally pulled back, gasping for air.

"I love you, Bonnie." Gumball smiled. "I love you too, Gumball." Bubblegum chuckled as they kissed again.

* * *

_**A/N:  
**_

_**Cowboy: NOW THAT'S WUT I CALL AN AWESOME SIDE STORY!  
**_

_**Me: Uhm... You do realize that it's actually an alternate ending to my first fanfic, right? I said that on the first author's note.  
**_

_**Cowboy: BAH, WHATEVS! *vanishes*  
**_

_**Me: What the hell is wrong with that guy...?  
**_

_**ANYWAY, leave some reviews below and show me what did you think about this chapter. Also, add this to your favorite if you enjoyed! AND leave some suggestions about which pairing should I do next. But NAH, I already set up a plan for a FxF songfic. :D  
**_

_**So...I guess the chapter's over now. Have a nice day! PEACE OUT!  
**_


	4. FxF: Lucky Guy

_**A/N: **_

_**Me: Whazzup y'all! Here's your boy CVL from the FinnxFionna Fan Club. And I've got some friggin' good news for you guys! **_

_**Cowboy: *opens the door* That's wut she said!**_

_**Me: HEY! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! AND I'M A F*beep*KING BOY, YOU MORON!  
**_

_**Cowboy: *closes the door and runs off like a little bitch***_

_**Me: *shakes head* ANYWAY...Now, as you can see, that g*beep*ddamn cowboy went to the beach for a vacation, SO THAT MOTHA-F*beep*KING ANNOYING BITCH WILL BE GONE FOR LIKE, AT LEAST 5 CHAPTERS! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D ANYWAY, back to the main subject.**_

_**- A fun fact: To be honest, I had already set up a plan for this song a long, LONG time ago, but I couldn't do it because I don't know any good songs. But now I do! Blah blah blah, and we went off topic again.  
**_

_**BEFORE YOU PROCEED, READ:  
**_

_**- The main pairing: Your favorite, fellas...FINNXFIONNA! :D**_

_**- Major characters: Finn. (He's the only one singing.)  
**_

_**- Minor characters: Fionna, Beemo and Flame Princess.  
**_

_**- Mentioned characters: Jake, Cake and **__**Gary. Don't know this guy? Well, he's an OC made by Gary The Human**_.  


_**- NOTES: **_

_**+ I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME! I really wish I did. If I did, I WOULD MAKE FINN & FIONNA HOOK UP!  
**_

_**+ Special thanks to Gary The Human (For letting me use his OC. Thanks again :D) and David Choi (For the cool song, and also for being a cool singer :D) And **__n**o, don't worry Gary, cuz I won't make ANY of them break up or dump each other. I SWEAR TO GLOB! I repeat, I WON'T make ANY of the characters BREAK UP or DUMP EACH OTHER!**_  


_**+ IF PENDELTON WARD DARES TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER INTO A REAL EPISODE, EVEN THOUGH I REALLY LOVED WATCHING A.T, I WOULD STILL HAVE TO RIP HIS STUPID MOTHERF*beep*KING HEAD OFF! WHY? BECAUSE IF HE DOES, MILLIONS OF FXF FANS LIKE ME WOULD BE EVEN MORE HEARTBROKEN! PLUS, PEN, YOU ALREADY DISAPPOINTED US FXF FANS A LOT BY SAYING THAT FINN & FIONNA CAN'T MEET! AND NOW, IF YOU DARE, *grabs the chainsaw* *cuts a nearby lamp into half* YOU'RE GONNA BE LIKE THAT LAMP!  
**_

_***pant* *pant* Sorry guys...I was just...furious...And I have anger issues...BTW, Enjoy your show. :D  
**_

_**P.S: Is David Choi half-Viet half-American? Just asking.  
**_

* * *

"Bye, Finn!" Flame Princess waved as she disappears into the blue sky._**  
**_

"Bye, Flame Princess..." Finn waved back, staring blankly at his princess. Oh, he just finished his date with Flame Princess.

Taking a sad sigh, Finn stepped back to his treehouse. Oh, and now he's living on his own, because Jake & Cake just got married a week ago and moved to another house. Plus, Finn's not a baby anymore. He's now a masculine and handsome 21-year-old young man, who can take care of himself.

"Oh, Finn! You're home!" An electrical voice greeted Finn when he steps in the wooden floor. "So, how was your date?" "Ah, just fine as always." Finn forced a smile as he and BMO walked inside the small, but warm and cozy house. "Want to play some video games, Finn?" Beemo asked curiously. "Nah, thanks Beemo. I'm not in the mood to play." Finn answered, staring blankly, but sadly at the window.

Glob damn it, here we go again, guys. Finn's daydreaming again.

Beemo sighed. "Finn, don't tell me..." He frowned, completely ignored by the blonde human. "...you're thinking of Fionna again."

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes." The little robot said, pressing his tired back on the chair. _**(What the hell is Beemo? A robot? A video game console? A computer? SO FUCKING CONFUSING! Hey, I didn't got bleeped this time! :D)**_

Lightning struck the ground as it started to rain, a couple of seconds later, but Finn was too busy thinking about _her _to worry about Flame Princess' house.

Our hero then sighed again, then gets up from his bed and walks towards the table. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. And that's when he realized, he've changed a lot. Since The Lich's total destruction. Now, in front of him wasn't a short and fat human boy, but a tall, skinny and good-looking young man in a black coat, blue T-shirt, dark blue pants, white socks and black shoes. He's now, even known as the hottest male in all of Ooo, as well as every Princesses' dream guy.

But even the greatest heroes of all have someone to admire.

And, no, if you think Finn's _one and only _love is Flame Princess, the well-known unstoppable force of destruction in all of Ooo, you're totally _wrong **(BITCH! :D)**_. There's still _someone _out there that our hero admires a lot, or should I say..._have a crush on_. After Princess Bubblegum, and before Flame Princess.

She was a 20-year-old, blonde-haired adventuress with loads of mad fighting skills and a now-fire-enchanced sword made out of crystal, that the so-called Ice Queen _**(Disguised as Prince Gumball. And now, she's f*beep*king DEAD. :D) **_gave it to her as a gift. Oh, and she's known as the hottest girl in Aaa. But the most important thing, was...she's _human._

And yes, as you may know, her name is Fionna. And as you may not know, she's dating the third out of the 3 last humans in the world - Gary - Who had everything Finn had. Only a bit better.

"Hey, Finn?" Beemo asked after a couple of minutes. "Can I ask you something? Only yes or no."

"Yeah?" Finn snapped back into reality.

"Are you...jealous of Gary? Or something like that? 'Cause I realized whenever you're near him, your fists are clenched and your face looks...furious." Beemo asked, his eyes gazing at Finn suspiciously, making the blonde human's face heat up. "Well...uhm...uh..." He stuttered.

"Just admit it, lover boy." An evil smile appeared on the little green robot's face. "You definately still have feelings for Fionna."

"What? Am not! I already got a girlfriend! I don't need anyone else than her!" Finn shouted, annoyed while blushing. "Right, right, right..." Beemo chuckled, fist-pounding himself.

"Okay, I admit it...Just...don't tell Flame Princess what I'm about to say..." Finn sighed, giving up while going into his soul searchy state. "I...am still in love with Fionna..."

"Whoa," Beemo gasped, putting his cup of coffee down. "I haven't been expecting _that_ answer..."

"..."

"Uhm...Finn?" The little green robot asked, concerned about his roomie. "You okay back there?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm good." Finn snapped back into reality. "Why don't you just go see Fi? You'll feel a lot better." Beemo suggested, getting closer to the human.

"Thanks Beemo, but I can't..." He murmured sadly. "I...just don't wanna betray Flame Princess...". "Alright, that's it!" Beemo sighed, climbing up the table. "I give up! I'm going for a nap now..."

* * *

As Beemo's loud snores hit his ear, Finn sighed again. He looks around the room, hopefully that he'll find something that can cheer him up.

And yes, he did. Standing up from the table, Finn walks towards his piano, and then sits down. He took a deep breath, and then starts to play a few simple notes.

He's finally going to do it.

He's going to express his feelings for Fionna.

Through a song.

_It's been, so long, since I've met, someone..._

_...that makes me feel, this way...  
_

_...Makes me smile, and that's hard to do...  
_

_I don't think it's something, you realize, you do...  
_

_You make me feel, like I'm the only guy, with you,, in the world...  
_

_...  
_

_But we can't be together...  
_

_Can't really be friends...  
_

_We can't be lovers...  
_

_...and we can't pretend...  
_

_Oh, that boy in your life...  
_

_Better make you, his wife...  
_

_And he better believe...  
_

_...  
_

"Bye Gary! See you tomorrow!" A 20-year-old blonde girl said goodbye to her boyfriend, while walking away slowly. But on the way, she hears music coming out from a place that's really familiar to her. And a familiar voice.

"Hm, who could that be?..." She asked herself as she runs towards where she thought the music was coming from. And the blonde woman gasped, as she approaches the familiar treehouse.

_...That he's a lucky guy..._

_...  
_

_...Ooooh...  
_

Fionna watched silently and sadly from the window, as Finn continues to sing.

_You wanted a song..._

_...Well, here's one, for you...  
_

_Nobody will know, except for us two...  
_

_...Don't ask me about it, 'cause I won't tell the truth...  
_

_...Just know that there's someone, thinkin' of you...  
_

"Wait," Fionna thought, "He already knew?"

_You make me feel, somethin' I wish, wasn't real, at all!..._

_...Ooh, but we can't be together...  
_

_...Can't really be friends...  
_

_We can't be lovers...  
_

_...and we can't pretend...  
_

_Oh, that boy in your life...  
_

_Better make you, his wife...  
_

_And he better believe...  
_

_...  
_

_Oooh...  
_

_...That he's a lucky guy...  
_

_...  
_

___Oh, so lucky..._

Fionna frowns. Ignoring her, Finn continues.

_You were never mine to begin with..._

_...So, we can't be together...  
_

_Can't really be friends...  
_

_We can't be lovers...  
_

_...And we can't pretend...  
_

_Oh, that boy in your life...  
_

_Better make you, his wife...  
_

_And he better believe...  
_

_...  
_

_Oooh...  
_

_...That he's a lucky guy...  
_

_...  
_

_So lucky...  
_

Fionna smiled.

_...He's a lucky guy..._

_...  
_

As he_ s_tops playing, Finn sighed peacefully. Now that his big secret is out, he can finally relax. Finn laid back on his chair, his feet now on the table. He closed his eyes and began to take a long nap.

_"Well, at least I still got Flame Princess by my side..." _

* * *

Fionna smiled slightly at her used-to-be boyfriend, who's now fallen into a deep, peaceful sleep. She just can't prevent herself from letting her blue eyes stare at his sleepy face. _**(This is kinda reversed. Normally a guy would've felt this way for a girl. BUT WHO CARES ABOUT IT ANYWAY? IF YOU DO, THEN YOU'RE JUST A F*beep*KING SEXIST JERK!)**_

_"Finn...Even when we're not destined to be with each other...I still love you and I always will..._"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bottom of another window, lies a small snail with big, glowing green eyes. He's about to get revenge on who had defeated him years ago. **  
**

_"Once I am fully revived, prepare to be destroyed, Finn the human..."_

* * *

**Epilogue 1: Two years later _(For you Righteous Flames fans! :D)_  
**

_**Gary and Fionna: Got married and had two kids. (I personally didn't like this epilogue. XD)**_

_**Finn and Flame Princess: Got married and had no kids. Lol.  
**_

_**Finn and Fionna: They still hung out as usual and received no hints of jealousy from their fiances.  
**_

_**Jake, Cake, PB, PG, Marceline & Marshall Lee: Still the same, no special events or anything.  
**_

_**Beemo: Still *insert Forever Alone face here*. Poor the little guy :(  
**_

_**The Lich: He came back for revenge against Finn and his friends, and once again, the whole gang, this time including Gary, fought back, defeated him and saved Ooo from total destruction. ONCE AGAIN.  
**_

_**Sorry guys, I'm too lazy to write all that down in words. :D  
**_

* * *

**Epilogue 2 (A bit darker than the first one): Still two years later _(For you FxF fans like me! :D)_  
**

**_The Lich: Came back sooner than expected. Almost destroyed the entire Ooo.  
_**

**_Gary: Died by The Lich's deadly poison.  
_**

**_Jake and Cake: Got murdered by The Lich's minions.  
_**

**_PB & PG: Got possessed by The Lich. AGAIN.  
_**

**_Marceline & Marshall Lee: Sacrificed themselves just to save their best friends.  
_**

**_Finn and Fionna: Heartbroken by the death of their friends, Finn and Fionna once again team up to defeat The Lich once and for all and of course, rescue the two royals. But before that, Finn pulls out a wedding ring and...Well, you know what happens next. HOORAY! :D_**

* * *

**_A/N:  
_**

**_Me: NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALLED A GOOD ONE-SHOT! OMG, I JUST REVIEWED MY OWN STORY! XD!  
_**

**_And don't worry guys, chapter IV of A.T The Second Movie is almost done. I'll upload it at least...10 hours later. LOL!  
_**

**_By the way, for any of you who are wondering, the song is Lucky Guy by David Choi, DUMBASSES! HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU IN THE FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE?  
_**

**_And once again, thank you Gary for lettin' me use your OC. You are awesome :D  
_**

**_Oh, and uhm, if you found any errors please tell me in the reviews below. OR ELSE.  
_**

**_Well, uhm...That's all I wanted to say, so...*insert Asian face here* PEACE-U OUT-O!  
_**

**_Hey, what the hell? I might be Asian, but I'm not Japanese-u! HEY, WHAT'S WITH ALL-RU THE JAPANESE-U? WTF-U? OH AUTOBREEPA, I HATE YU SO MUCH! *insert Super Saiyan face here*  
_**

**_-CVL-  
_**


End file.
